familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bleckley County, Georgia
Bleckley County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 13,063. The county seat is Cochran. History The county was named for Logan Edwin Bleckley, a soldier and Justice of the Supreme Court of Georgia. The state constitutional amendment to create the county was proposed by the Georgia General Assembly on July 30, 1912, and ratified November 5, 1912. Bleckley County was formerly home to Middle Georgia College, the oldest two-year public college in the nation. In 2013 it merged with Macon State College to become Middle Georgia State College. After making similar news in Mississippi, Bleckley County High School made news on March 2010 for allowing a same-sex couple to attend its senior prom, after another same-sex couple in Mississippi were denied attendance at another senior prom.http://www.macon.com/2010/03/23/1069261/bleckley-school-officials-allowing.html Government Bleckley County is one of 8 remaining counties in Georgia that operates under a Sole Commissioner form of government, with a single county commissioner acting as the county executive and legislative branches. The current County Commissioner is Robert Brockman. The Sheriff of Bleckley County is Harold Lancaster, the Clerk of Superior Court is Dianne C. Brown, the Tax Commissioner is J. David Brown, and the Probate Judge is Hon. Kenneth Powell. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.5%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 16 * U.S. Route 23 * U.S. Route 23 Business * U.S. Route 129 Alternate * State Route 26 * State Route 87 * State Route 87 Business * State Route 112 * State Route 126 * State Route 257 * State Route 278 * State Route 404 (unsigned designation of I-16) Adjacent counties * Wilkinson County - north * Twiggs County - north * Laurens County - east * Dodge County - southeast * Pulaski County - southwest * Houston County - west Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 11,666 people, 4,372 households, and 3,121 families residing in the county. The population density was 54 people per square mile (21/km²). There were 4,866 housing units at an average density of 22 per square mile (9/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 73.24% White, 24.59% Black or African American, 0.09% Native American, 0.93% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.48% from other races, and 0.63% from two or more races. 0.92% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,372 households out of which 32.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.80% were married couples living together, 15.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.60% were non-families. 25.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county the population was spread out with 26.60% under the age of 18, 11.30% from 18 to 24, 26.50% from 25 to 44, 22.10% from 45 to 64, and 13.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 93.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,448, and the median income for a family was $41,095. Males had a median income of $30,917 versus $22,912 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,934. About 11.70% of families and 15.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.10% of those under age 18 and 17.80% of those age 65 or over. Education Communities * Allentown * Cary * Cochran * Empire See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Bleckley County, Georgia *Cochran-Bleckley Chamber of Commerce *Festivals and Events References Category:Bleckley County, Georgia Category:1912 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1912